


i must be myself, respect my youth

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're confused.<br/>that's all it is.<br/>.<br/>you're normal.<br/>you're normal.<br/>if you repeat it enough, it'll be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i must be myself, respect my youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With One Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



> So. This. It was my writing for today and yesterday (done in the space of about two hours. It's 1:30 AM where I am. :P), and. Well. It's a lot more personal than most of my fanfics, 'cause reasons.  
> It shares a premise with ”Don't Be Ashamed to Wear Your Crown”, but they're two very different creatures. With that one, it was like,I think Louis's gay, so I'll write something! And it was kind of light and he's a boss and yay. This is a bit inspired by Eight Ways From Sunday (and the entire 'verse) by clio_jlh, and it's a bit more like, damn, I'm screwed, and it's a bit of internalized homophobia and it's not happy. And yeah.
> 
> Title from ” Born This Way” by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Disclaimer: Same as always, people. :P

you're confused.  
that's all it is.  
 _really_.  
you just haven't had a boyfriend in a while and you're desperate and who are you kidding.  
you aren't confused.  
just really  
 _really_  
 _ **deep**_  
in denial.  
you've always been the girly-girl  
and boy-crazed  
and _normal_  
but now?  
your world's gone topsy-turvy  
and all you can do is just flop along with it  
and try not to get tossed off.  
but you don't know how.  
how to carry on like you're normal  
and like everything's fine  
and you  
JUST  
 _don't_  
know.  
you're normal.  
you're normal.  
if you repeat it enough, it'll be true.  
you're-  
you're not-  
you can't be-  
you're not a freak.  
you're not like that.  
but you /are/aren't/are/aren't  
A  
R  
E  
you're a freak.  
you're.  
a.  
F.r.E.a.K  
an abnormality.  
you're a shame to your family  
and your house  
and you _can't_.  
 _you can't be._  
(your parents will be crushed)  
[your mother will cry]  
{your father will shout}  
but Padi.  
she'll just be disappointed.  
and ashamed.  
at best you'll be disowned.  
at worst, you don't want to think about.  
you're just.  
you're shattered.  
your image.  
your confidence.  
 **you**.  
you just-  
you want-  
you don't even know.  
you want to be normal.  
to patch things up with your girlfriends.  
(oh Merlin that's an awkward word to use why even)  
and just have things back to the way they were.  
but at the same time-  
you don't.  
you want to rock the boat  
and see if you can hang on through the waves.  
you want to be normal.  
you _are_ normal.  
you're normal.  
[if you repeat it enough, it'll be true]  
{is it true yet?}


End file.
